Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sanitary support systems and methods and, more particularly, to devices and methods for supporting pipes and other conduits typically within a sanitary environment.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Conduit supports, or pipe hangers and clamps, are well known and commonly used to support and hang pipes from support structures such as ceilings, joists or rafters of buildings. Typically several supports or hangers are employed along a stretch of conduit to suspend the conduit from the support structure. These pipe hangers are primarily secured to the support structure and then attached to the pipe to support the pipe in a desired orientation.
Over the years, many improvements, devices and methods for supporting conduits have been made. Many pipe hanger designs focused on the efficiency and simplicity of utilizing the pipe hanger when employing the hanger in a desired orientation. Others allowed for pipe expansion and/or vibration due to the materials carried within the pipe itself. Another focus of improvements involved creating a versatile pipe hanger that could accommodate a large variety of pipes, or a large number of pipes with a single hanger. Although many of these pipe hangers are still employed, there remains a need for a pipe hanger that, among other things, accomodates the requirements of the surrounding environment, such as those peculiar to sanitary environments.
Prior methods of insulating techniques have been used in connection with piping systems. Those methods, however, do not serve to cover the hanger leaving it exposed to trap dirt and debris.
Environments where sanitary conditions must be maintained may involve manufacturing operations wherein cleanliness is critical, such as when handling foodstuffs, medicinal preparations or electronic components that may be easily contaminated or damaged by errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. Such sanitary environments often have within the confines of the sanitary area, piping and conduits for delivering materials to workstations or other assembly type areas. By preventing areas in which errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. can accumulate, the possibility that the manufactured goods may become contaminated will be minimized.
The ability to maintain a sanitary environment, can be critical to maintaining successful manufacturing and handling operations. Thus, there is a need for conduit supports and methods to position a pipe or other conduit in a desired orientation while preventing the accumulation of errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. Further, a need also exists for a conduit support that can be conveniently cleaned and made suitable for a new process requiring complete elimination of errant matter. As well, a conduit support for use with a new method of insulation is desirable, which is made possible with the present invention. These are just some of the needs addressed by various embodiments of the subject invention.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a conduit support. In one embodiment, the conduit support may include a first member having a first conduit-receiving area therein. In addition, the conduit support may include a second member releasably coupled to the first member and having a substantially uninterrupted convex shaped upper surface. The second member may have a second conduit-receiving area that cooperates with the first conduit-receiving area to establish a conduit area in the conduit support when the first and second members are coupled to each other. The first member may be sized and shaped relative to the second member such that no portion of the first member protrudes laterally beyond the upper surface of the second member when the first and second members are coupled together. At least one fastener may be employed to couple the first and second members together. The fasteners may be dimensioned so that no portion of a fastener protrudes laterally beyond the upper surface of the conduit support to avoid the formation of surfaces which may accumulate dust or debris. The first and second members may be configured to engage the conduit in a sealing arrangement either alone or with the implementation of a grommet or seal in a conduit area of the conduit support. A support member may be attached to a portion of the conduit support for attaching the conduit support to a support structure (i.e., beam, rafter, ceiling, wall, etc.).
Another embodiment of the present invention may generally have the same construction as the first embodiment described above, except that in this embodiment, the first and second members may be coupled together by a hinge such that one portion can pivot to an open position relative to another portion. In this embodiment, only one fastener may be necessary to secure the first and second members together.
Another embodiment of the present invention may comprise an apparatus for supporting a plurality of conduits in a stacked orientation. The apparatus may include a plurality of conduit supports that may be coupled together by interconnecting threaded rods or the like, although other means of securing them together are possible. These interconnections between the conduit supports may engage one another in a sealing arrangement to further certain objectives of the present invention. The stacked arrangement of conduit supports may employ a support member to secure the conduit supports to a supporting structure.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises a conduit support that may be secured to a support structure by a telescoping support member. The conduit support may be secured to the telescoping support member in a variety of manners. One such manner may be with a fastener positioned through the conduit support into the telescoping member, while another manner may contemplate a threaded engagement between the conduit support and the telescoping support member.
Another embodiment of the present invention may comprise an apparatus for supporting conduits relative to a support structure and may include an elongated support member which is attached to the support structure. The apparatus may further include a first conduit support coupled to the elongated support member and a second conduit support coupled to the first conduit support The first and second conduit supports may be configured so as to avoid surfaces that might collect dust or debris.
Another embodiment of the present invention may comprise an apparatus for supporting a plurality of conduits in a linear orientation. The apparatus may include a plurality of conduit supports that are coupled to a common elongated support member by interconnecting threaded rods, although other means of securing them to the elongated support member are possible. These interconnections between the conduit supports and the elongated support member may be established such that a seal is created therebetween.
Another embodiment of the present invention may include a method of supporting one or more conduit in a sanitary environment. The method may include suspending a conduit support of the present invention from a support structure such that there are substantially no surfaces and/or recesses wherein contaminants may be able to accumulate due to gravity, and supporting a portion of conduit therein.
Another embodiment of the present invention may include a method of insulating one or more conduit supports that are supporting pipes in a sanitary environment. The method may include affixing a support member to the conduit support of the present invention and suspending the support member from a support structure such that no surfaces and/or recesses are created wherein contaminants may be able to accumulate due to gravity or otherwise be able to infiltrate between members of the conduit support. The method may further include surrounding the entire conduit support and the conduit with insulation such that the insulation is separated about a single seam located generally about the outer circumference of the conduit support.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior devices and methods for supporting conduits. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.